An Abundance of Assassins
by Justagenericusername
Summary: All hell breaks loose when video game characters start materializing out of Mikayla's busted PlayStation
1. Broken Console

***Disclaimer* I only own the OC and plot**

 **This is my secondary project so won't be updated very often.**

 **Please leave reviews and let me know if you want Connor and/or Haytham and/or Edward to show up :)**

* * *

Mikayla had always disliked her name. It sounded too fancy and too prissy for her liking. The long and the short of it was that, in her opinion, it didn't suit her. She just wasn't really a Mikayla. Some people just don't suit their names, and Mikayla happened to be one of them. After all, it sounds a bit odd to say that Mikayla was currently swearing profusely at her PlayStation console because the on screen assassin wasn't stabbing the guard like she wanted, which was exactly what was happening at that current moment.

She swore violently again as her assassin died and threw her controller down onto the floor. She was on the big battle of this part too! She just had to get past these bozos to do the final sprint to the finish, she couldn't die now! As much as she loved the game, she wanted to get on with it and move on as she didn't have enough time to fart around. The twenty-one-year-old sighed deeply and flopped back into the couch to calm down.

"Stupid asshole controls," she muttered to thin air.

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to make a snack of some description. She really shouldn't because she had only just had breakfast, but it wasn't like her parents were around to say otherwise. That's not to say they were dead or anything, they were just away on business a lot. It pissed Mikayla off to no end, if she was honest. The student was only back home for two weeks before heading back to collage, in her opinion the least her parents could do was be around to see her, but no it was just her for two weeks.

It didn't use to be this bad, up until she was thirteen Mikayla couldn't get rid of the two, always breathing down her neck about tests and homework, making sure she completed them as soon as she got them – no procrastinating for her! That changed when they both got new jobs at some fancy German tech company. They were working together and suddenly Mikayla found her parents started jetting off to various countries while she was left with her Aunt to look after her in good old US of A.

At first it was great! Her Aunt was much more lenient than "the rents" and the teen's social life sky rocketed, procrastination was discovered, lies were woven about late work, she went out more than she stayed in. But then her parents came back one day and decided they wanted to move . . . to the countryside. With the promotion and pay rise they managed to find a great house - in the middle of freaking nowhere! Mikayla was fuming at the time, her parents had dumped her miles away from all her friends for a new house and they barely even lived in it!

It was barely two weeks after that when she demanded her first PlayStation. Simply for something to do during the mind numbing weekends in an almost empty house in the middle of nowhere and no car to drive anywhere. After all there are only so many times a person can explore an area before they know it. Her parents didn't want her wasting her time on a machine like that, so naturally Mikayla asked her Aunt for one and received a shiny new PlayStation 2. Since then her collection had expanded to include an Xbox 360, and both consoles were updated to a PS3 and Xbox One - she had to chose between the new PlayStation or Xbox because her Aunt wasn't "made of money" as she put it.

So currently it was just Mikayla and her consoles in the house, as she got older it was decided her Aunt needed to be around less and less. As a result, she did what she wanted, when she wanted to do it. She was a fairly responsible teen and was brought up well enough, as her parents always said, "you were brought up, not dragged up." Currently what she wanted was loud music and a snack, so she did just that before plopping back down on the sofa to attempt to finish her game and move on to the next one.

The young woman finished her packet of chips, un-paused the game as she flopped back on her couch and went back to killing people with knives and swords. When she first arrived it was decided that she was replaying all the PS Assassins Creed games she had from start to finish over the two weeks she was back, Mikayla figured she could manage it just about it. After Black Flag the rest of her games were on Xbox and she never got around to buying Rogue as it took her forever to finish running around as Edward, so it was only six games. It was a lot of hours, but gaming was all she was doing really.

It was the start of day six and she was still pretty certain she'd be able to finish them in time despite being slightly behind schedule; she was currently midway through the second of Altaïr's memories. It still mildly irritated her that they switched voice actors for him from the original game, the change made logical sense because of the accent, but it was still annoying – like when they switch actors between seasons or sequels.

Fate, on the other hand, decided that Mikayla was not going finish her games before her two week break and promptly made the game freeze just after she had returned to being Ezio. The gamer waited a few moments for the PS to unfreeze itself as it usually did, listening to the pounding bass of new Gorillaz music she had downloaded and bobbing her head along. By the end of the song it was clear the game wasn't going to fix itself, so with a sigh she went to quit the game but found that the PlayStation wouldn't respond to anything she did. Rolling her eyes, she jumped up and turned it off at the console deciding to leave it for a while, thinking it had probably just overheated from too much use after being off for so long.

When she moved to college it was decided by parents and Aunt alike that the one rule about the consoles was that Mikayla was under no circumstances allowed to take them with her, as it would distract her from her studies and that just wouldn't do. After the fights she'd had with her parents just to keep the things period, Mikayla decided to accept the rule and dutifully left all gaming devices at home. This frequently resulted in having to binge game anything new when she was home, but she decided she could live with that.

Figuring it would need a fair amount of time to cool down she wandered off and put some washing on, singing along to 'Chained To The Rhythm' as she did. What she was totally unaware of as she went about her washing was that the TV still had the frozen image of a running Ezio in Istanbul and, despite turning off the power, the PlayStation was still running as normal. So it was quite a surprise when she walked in to see the image still there.

"What?" she muttered to herself as she walked to the setup to inspect the problem. However, before she made it even halfway blinding gold streams of light that was vaguely familiar erupted from the console in question, forcing her to cover her eyes and look away quickly.

Once the light had stopped filtering around her hand she peeked around them to see the extent of the damage from her seemingly exploded PlayStation. All thoughts of broken consoles flew out her mind the second she removed her hand and she felt her jaw drop open as she looked at the three hooded men standing in her living room. One simply looked incredibly confused while the other two, from what she could tell without seeing their expressions, looked extremely pissed off. Something that was immediately reinforced when they faced her, simultaneously pulled out their swords and pointed them at her while yelling loudly at the same time in two different languages.

"Well shit."


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Chrysanthemum Fairy - thanks for your review :) Here is more, as requested!**

* * *

In an instant the woman had her hands up in the universal language of 'I surrender, please don't hurt me' with an expression somewhere between scared out of her wits and confused as hell. She had no idea what was going on and, if she was honest with herself, felt slightly offended at being threatened in her own home. By two men with swords dressed in what looked like dresses no less. However once the shock of it all passed she almost kicked herself for not realising the identities of her surprise visitor's sooner, because she knew exactly who they were. Unfortunately identifying them only increased her confusion further.

Meanwhile the two with their weapons drawn had halted their shouting upon hearing her English, slightly louder than she had intended, and were just standing there staring at her. Or at least Mikayla was fairly certain they were, it was hard to tell when their faces were shrouded in shadow from their cowls. She guessed that everyone had realised they all spoke different languages, well . . . almost all of them anyway.

"Any English speakers here?" she asked cautiously while minding the sharp pointy things aimed at her defenceless form.

"Yes!" said the only normally dressed male slightly overenthusiastically from behind the other two, probably grateful that her entrance had distracted one of the men enough to withdraw the short blade from his bared neck and focus on her instead. "American born and bred." However, much to his chagrin, at his announcement the hooded man had glanced back and hastily replaced the blade to its former position with a threatening growl.

He eyed the slightly curved blade with annoyance, why did the idiots not use their Eagle Vision to clear this up? He had the advantage of knowing the other two men and their intentions, but he had sense enough to check the girl as soon as she entered **before** drawing any weapons on her! Rolling his eyes slightly he remained silent and allowed the girl to diffuse the situation seeing as they were focused on her more.

"I know some English," said a thickly Middle Eastern accented voice once he faced her again, distracting her from her pervious thoughts of already knowing that the American was from her country too.

Mikayla thanked her lucky stars that the man with two weapons drawn was the one who voiced his ability to speak her language, even some knowledge was better than nothing given that he was the bigger threat right now. Unfortunately said elaborately robed man was silent and looking between the others with an incredibly lost expression, so it was to be assumed he didn't speak a lick of English.

"Awesome. Now that we've established that could you please, please, please stop pointing your sword at me, I'm not a threat. I promise you," Mikayla was almost begging at this point, she really didn't feel like resembling Swiss cheese any time soon.

One of the swords was sheathed after a moments hesitation, the Assassin's Creed fan somewhat correctly assuming that he came to the decision to do so only because he knew he had his hidden blade to rely on if needed. While those thoughts had crossed his mind, the sword-less man had also used his Eagle Vision to spot that she was indeed not an enemy - as was the equally oddly dressed man after a quick check, which resulted in the short blade being replaced as well. After storing his weapons, he looked to his left to see what the other man would do and spotted The Brotherhood's insignia gleaming upon his bracers. It took a moment but he recalled that there were some basic hand signals they used to communicate when silence was necessary, so whistled to gain the fellow assassin's attention and quickly signalled to him that everyone was a friendly.

The man watched the Arab's quick hand movements with curiosity before recalling from the depths of his memories the rarely used hand signals he was taught in his youth by his father, he was told it was simply part of their game but he later learned that it was used in his father's line of work. It took him a moment but he deciphered some of what was trying to be communicated, _'don't hurt them? Why not?'_ Mentally kicking himself for not doing it sooner, he flipped to his gifted sight to **see** the man and young woman glowing a reassuring blue that immediately made him relax and lower his sword.

" _My apologies my lady_."

Of course Mikayla had no idea what he said to her, all she heard was Italian, but she got the general idea that he wasn't going to run her through any time soon. Sighing with relief she finally put her arms back down to her sides – they were starting to **really** ache by that point – but continued to keep them in full view, making slow movements to avoid any hasty reactions from them, and wondered what on earth to do next.

 _'_ _Duh, introduce myself. Idiot,'_ she mentally face-palmed. She needed to gain their trust in order to keep the trio in her house, lord knows what would happen if they were let loose on the modern world with no guidance.

"Hello," she greeted in a friendlier tone she could muster for the Italian's benefit, "my name is Mikayla, but please call me Kayla. And, um, welcome to my house I guess?"

"Hi Kayla, I'm Desmond." Desmond walked around the two – still fairly tense looking – assassin's to shake Kayla's hand. She studied him carefully as he did and tried to work out which game he was supposed to have come from - he was in five of them after all - but his white hoodie was zipped all the way so it could have been any except Revelations. "Do you know how we got here?" he asked curiously.

"Not a clue, sorry. I walked back in here to a blinding light and suddenly the three of you were here in my living room. You are . . . well…" She didn't know how to break it to the trio that they were fictional characters from a video game franchise.

How do you tell someone they don't really exist?

"Its . . . um . . . you . . . well . . . I… Ugh this is impossible to explain!" She ran her hands down her face in frustration and so totally missed the confused looks she was getting from the assassins. Not that she would blame them if she did see, she sounded like a crazy person.

"My name is Altaïr. What is impossible to explain?" the Syrian quickly introduced himself as he didn't really want this stranger to know much, if anything, about him and preferred to deal with the issue at hand. An issue that this "Dezmond" man – 'these people have such peculiar names' he mused to himself - had brought up before he himself could question the young woman that was his only source of information. He wasn't sure if he could fully trust this woman as she was dressed very strangely indeed, wearing trousers rather than a dress and in a material that Altaïr had never encountered before. Both her and the man also wearing such strange garments were a solid blue in his vision but that doesn't mean its always correct, intentions sometimes warped the sixth sense into falsifying a person's true nature.

Rubbing her temples as she thought hard about the situation at hand, Kayla decided that it was useless explaining anything until she could communicate with Ezio – she had, correctly, assumed that the hand signals were only very basic and similar to the kind soldiers used so would be useless for the most part. If she was going to try and get them to understand she only wanted to do it once, she didn't need the Italian witnessing the others freaking out - as she predicted they would - without knowing why. It could potentially cause Ezio to loose it and get violent, she didn't need to deal with that on top of the whole "you aren't actually real" thing.

"Okay look, first things first we need a better way of including him in this conversation," she announced firmly gesturing to the Italian, taking charge the best she could considering the crazy situation they were in. Knowing the change in their lives would freak out the assassins from the past the most given the drastic differences in this century than their own, she had to do this right if she wanted them to remain anywhere in the vicinity of calm. She bit her lip in thought before saying, "I don't suppose that you have some sort of common language between the three of you so you can establish some means of communication?"

"Erm, I only know English sorry," Desmond shrugged apologetically.

"Arabic and English."

"Weeelllll that was helpful . . ." Kayla sighed dishearteningly, seeing as apparently she was the only one who even had a chance of talking to Ezio and the only other language she knew was high school level French. Even if there was next to no chance of him speaking French she figured it was worth a shot. Summoning any memories of French the student could find to the front of her mind, she began speaking to the Italian, " _do you speak French?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I speak some. My name is Ezio."_ The Italian, for whatever strange reason, looked to be somewhere around Brotherhood era of his life sporting his second set of robes - that in her opinion were rather dress like from behind - and a neatly trimmed brunet beard. Briefly peering at the Arab once again, Kayla found that she couldn't pinpoint when in his life he had been pulled from like his fifteenth century companion, as he looking pretty similar throughout most of the two and a bit games he was a part of.

 _"_ _Oh good,"_ Kayla exclaimed with relief at even having a limited means of communication. " _My name is Kayla."_

 _"_ _Where am I?"_

 _"_ _This is America, specifically Pennsylvania,"_ Kayla decided then and there to let that specific cat out of the bag, and just quickly relay what she said to the Italian to the others, " _and the year is 2017 AD."_ She then turned to face the others and after taking a deep breath in preparation for the fallout declared, "so . . . as I just told Ezio, you are currently in the Untied States of America, specifically just outside of Youngsville in Pennsylvania, and the year is 2017 AD."


	3. Introductions

**Oh wow, this fic has received so much more interest than I anticipated. Thank you all for faving and following!**

 **A special thank you to AngelElmarlienHenning, Anemone Iris Sidera, GoddessKalina and Wildflowerstories for your reviews, they encourage me to keep writing, and to write faster! ;P Here is more as wanted, sorry it took so long - I couldn't quite get Ezio they way I wanted...**

* * *

Silence followed for a few seconds as the information was slowly sinking in. Silence that was suddenly broken by two male voices yelling loudly in their native languages, all thoughts of English or French gone from their panicking minds. Ezio was questioning what kind of new fangled technology had brought about his travel and wondering what had become his family, while Altaïr was screeching about sorcery and questioning who dared perform such magic on him.

Desmond, on the other hand, merely stood there silently with a vaguely amused expression as the pair freaked out before the Americans. Almost exactly the scenario Mikayla predicted.

"Desmond," she pulled him over to one side and asked him quietly, "do you recognize the two men there?"

"Yeah. I know of them," he answered hesitantly, unsure what to tell this stranger about his experience with the Animus. Kayla sighed at his response and only just managed to refrain from face-palming or eye rolling – _'why must he be so stubborn?'_

"Desmond, I'll be blunt with you because you're from this century." She took a deep breath as she braced herself for the backfire if she'd miscalculated. "You are part of a series of videogames," she gestured slightly to the pair behind her, "they are too of course, because of the Animus. The story plays out your life since being captured by Abstergo. I was playing the one of the games all three of you are in when my PlayStation exploded and you all turned up. As a player I've followed your life since you were captured so I know pretty much everything, and **wow** that makes me sound like a creepy stalker…" At this point she realised it had gone quiet and she subtly peeked behind her to see the two foreigners watching them both. "And it is **very rude** to eavesdrop," she said raising her voice so they could hear her before turning around to look at the pair sharply.

Ezio at least had the decency to look embarrassed, despite not knowing what she said to him, but Altaïr merely stared at the girl. While he hadn't understood a lot of what was being said he knew that it involved him somehow and was likely linked to his sudden appearance here. He did not appreciate being left out and was irked that he had no idea why he was here or what sorcery had brought about his undesired travel. To think, he was in the future! The Apple had filled his mind with many visions of the future, but never in his years did he think he would see these things with his own two eyes.

"We . . . my . . . video games? They made my life into a video game?" Desmond asked as she turned back to face him.

"Weeellll," Mikayla said delaying the inevitable as long as she could manage, before deciding to just say it quickly and get it over with. "You'reactuallynotrealandaretotallyfictionalcharactersthatdontexist," she told him as fast as she could physically manage.

"Do we look like we don't exist to you?" Desmond asked sarcastically after taking a moment to decipher Kayla's explanation, poking her for good measure. "Do we feel real enough for you?"

"Well sorry but up until you all popped up in my house I had assumed you were the figments of someone's imagination made into little bits of code for a game. Oh and then characters in books." Mikayla was still blushing slightly in embarrassment at Desmond's comments when she was done speaking.

"Wait, we're in books too?"

"Yup. And the games were expanded into a movie. Oh, and there is going to be a TV series coming out soon! I'm looking forward to seeing that. Ugh and I STILL haven't seen the movie, which I really want to watch…" Mikayla trailed off in excitement and momentarily forgot Desmond's presence until he spoke up.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're a fan of the games." Kayla smiled sheepishly at his comment before he carried on, deciding to ignore the ridiculousness that had been revealed to him for the most part, to ask the most important thing on his mind, "but that still doesn't explain how we got here."

"Well I don't know for sure myself actually… Do you think it's a good idea to talk to the others about the fact they aren't real and I've played them as little video game versions of themselves, I somehow doubt they would take it as calmly as you did – if they even understood what I'm saying."

"That's your call more than mine, you're the one that knows more about everything that's been going on," Desmond shrugged. "Tell them as much as you want or don't want. I assume you haven't told me everything…"

"True, I haven't… But that's more for your own safety, because if I've learned anything from all the sci-fi I watch and read, nothing good ever comes from knowing your own future…." Chewing the inside of her cheek in thought the fan decided that she should speak to the others, they were already suspicious of her and there was no need to alienate Desmond from them by singling him out. She didn't want to make the killers any more uneasy than they had to be. But then her train of thought derailed for a moment when she had a light bulb moment for another one of her current issues, so much so you could practically see it shining over her head. The quick minded gamer had a plan.

"Desmond, do you by any chance have Ezio's Apple on you still?" Desmond quickly overcame his mild shock at the question, searched his pockets and pulled out the dimly glowing golden orb. Ezio and Altaïr's immediately locked onto the device and suspicions ran through their minds regarding the pair that were secretly consulting and now trading an Apple between them. As Kayla turned to face the pair - delicately cradling the sphere in her hands like a bomb about to explode - they took a large step back, weary of the device, now believing her to be their enemy and began forming multiple plans to regain the Apple. Many involving killing both girl and man in strange clothing.

"Ok, so here is the thing. I have no idea why you are here or how you got here. But you are more than welcome to stay here until something is figured out." She quickly relayed as much of her initial speak as she could to Ezio in French, adding at the end, " _Ezio, please come here_."

Cautiously glancing at the fellow assassin of old, the Renascence man slowly approached the girl with has hand on the pommel of his sword as plans to grab the Apple ran through his mind. He was about to make a move when the young woman simply handed him the Apple! Confusion was clearly etched all over his face causing the girl to laugh softly at the man. She bit her lip with concentration and looked away briefly as she once again did her best to recall her French lessons.

" _I been told this Apple belongs to you. Please use it. Try speak English. My French is no good."_ Mikayla was pretty sure she had said what she needed to, but couldn't be certain from the continued confused expression on Ezio's face. An expression that soon shifted into one of concentration as Ezio focused on the device in his palms, causing Kayla to breath a small sigh of relief that he understood what she was trying to say.

Suddenly the glowing from the Apple intensified briefly before dimming again. Kayla crossed both her fingers as she chewed her lower lip nervously, hoping that the Apple could function as a translator for the Italian so conversation could be carried out with ease and no misunderstandings.

"Did it work? Is this English? Can you understand me?" Mikayla gave a whoop of joy and immediately did a small victory dance. It had worked! He could be understood and understand, FINALLY! Ezio looked at her, concerned for the woman's mental health. "Er, are you okay young lady?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just happy that it worked! This makes life a hell of a lot easier," Kayla said grinning at the handsome assassin. "Right. So my parents didn't raise me to be a terrible host, please sit down and I'll get you all some a drink. I don't know about you but all this stress has me hella thirsty."

With that Mikayla bounded out of the tense room - glad to finally feel able to breathe properly again - leaving the three assassins mildly perplexed by her behaviour, but who gratefully all took seats that allowed them to collect their thoughts. Ezio was by far the most confused of the group, despite Altaïr being the furthest from his time he had briefly been shown the future by the Apple and so not everything was a complete surprise for him, while for Ezio everything was alien to him.

While the two from beyond their time properly examined the strange looking room they were in for the first time, Desmond's thoughts were preoccupied with how they all came to be here and more importantly why? Was it simply a malfunction of the Apple? Or even the Animus? After all there was no logical reason for them to turn up in this teenage girl's life, especially if the Assassins were simply a game here. That thought in turn brought about a whole new train of thought, was this even the same universe as the one they were all from? Had they travelled into a new universe entirely when they travelled? There was only one way to find out, he needed to attempt to make contact with the Assassins. Maybe he could get hold of Becca?

Mikayla interrupted his train of thought as she re-emerged, holding two glasses of water in her hands and paused momentarily with an amused smile on her face at the sight of the trio sitting on her couch looking like lost little puppies. A complete contradiction to their true natures. These men were all trained killers, taught to adapt to any situation and thrive in any environment to achieve their goal. Not to mention the sheer trippyness at seeing all three next to each other in person – something she was still struggling to wrap her head around.

"Here you go," she said as Ezio and Altaïr warily took an offered glass each, before scurrying back into the kitchen so they wouldn't hear her chuckling to herself at the sight. Once her composure was regained she made the waters for herself and Desmond, giving one to the man before plonking herself on her comfy armchair – reserved for her use only, especially when her parents were home taking up the whole sofa – taking a sip as she gained her bearings on where their conversation was at. She had heard tense murmurings while trying to stop herself laughing in the kitchen and was glad that they were clearing the air between them. Kayla firmly believed the trio would need each other, even if they didn't know it, to get through this scary new century together – maybe not Desmond, but it was likely he would need his ancestors in other ways.

"So, you are from a time similar to the current one we are in?" At seeing Desmond's nod he continued, "and you are an assassin of the fifteenth century?" Altaïr asked curiously.

"Si, I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins," he proclaimed proudly with a grin. A grin that lessened into a slightly embarrassed one as he realised something, "but I must confess that I missed what your names are…"

"Hi Ezio, don't worry about it. I'm Desmond, Desmond Miles if were going with full names. Nothing as fancy as yours I'm sorry to say." Mikayla chuckled softly at that, modern names were certainly less elaborate than in Ezio's days, then again Altaïr's was equally a mouthful.

"Wait, **you** are Dezmond?" Ezio asked wide eyed with shock to which Desmond nodded slowly, face scrunched up in confusion.

"The Brotherhood is established in Italy?" the Syrian asked with what passed for mild excitement for him mixed with obvious curiosity, ignoring Ezio's questions about names and Desmond as he wanted to know what happened to the assassins in the future.

"Yes, you were of the assassins of old were you?" Ezio asked as his focus immediately shifted to Altaïr, forgetting Desmond for the moment.

"Yes I was, and still am. My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." Upon hearing this Ezio's mouth dropped open in awe enough even for Kayla to see from across the room as the Italian was visibly lost for words. Both American's had known this situation was coming and both expected it to be this amusing, but only the female was unable to supress her amused reaction with a small giggle behind a hastily placed hand.

"You mean to say you are **the** Altaïr, famous mentor that single handily rebuilt The Brotherhood during the Crusades?"

"I have not done either of these things, you must be speaking of a different Altaïr."

"Oh no, you're the Altaïr he's talking about, he's just talking about your future," Desmond interjected knowingly causing Mikayla's mouth to twitch upward at one end at her resulting thought.

' _You should recognise him well enough Ezio, god knows how many times you've seen his ten-foot-tall statue in Monteriggioni's basement!'_ Mikyala wished she could say as much but knew that would be opening herself up to a barrage of questions and problems that were best avoided for now.

Ezio quickly sprung to his feet in front of Altaïr, placed his hand over his heart and bowed deeply saying, "it is a great honor to meet you Master Altaïr and I hope I can learn much from you while we are together." He stood up and glared at Mikayla, who had been giggling as quietly as she could the entirety of his short speech until receiving his death stare.

"Stop making a fool of yourself and sit down!" Altaïr demanded, thoroughly annoyed at the – what he assumed to be - younger man assuming him to be this great man. In reality he had only just killed and burned his mentor slash father figure, something he was still ashamed of but recognised that it had to be done, and wrestled the Apple out of a brother's hands! "I have done absolutely nothing to deserve such behaviour and I demand you stop at once," he said angrily.

Ezio meekly sat back down on the couch and looked slightly flustered at being addressed in such a way by the man he almost idolized in his early twenties. A heavy silence was all that followed Altaïr's demands, silence that none of the guests felt like breaking. Altaïr was slightly ashamed at his outburst towards the Italian that was clearly excited to meet him but was still feeling very emotional from the events he had just endured in his own time. While Desmond, on the other hand, was just feeling too awkward about the whole situation to say anything and break the tension.

Mikayla was a nanosecond from face-palming and groaning loudly at the trio when she decided against doing so, not wanting to exacerbate the situation. So she some how came to the conclusion – in perhaps an equally unwise decision – to simply say with a hint of sarcasm, "well, **that** went well…"


End file.
